


what was it like being lost? (I'm glad you were found)

by monochromiac



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Antfrost and Sapnap are Siblings, Bee Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Canon Relationships, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Fluff, I will die for moth!tommy, Implied Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt - Freeform, Moth Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Not beta read for once lol, Orphan Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Panda Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Alexis | Quackity, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parents Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Dream Team SMP, Protective Alexis | Quackity, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt and Q took like two of Phil's kids lmao, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Two dudes tryna raise kids, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromiac/pseuds/monochromiac
Summary: When Quackity was out to buy groceries, Schlatt expected to open the door and see the duck hybrid stood at the doorway carrying bags comprising food supplies. They were running low after all.The ram hybrid was not expecting to see a bruised and battered 6 year old child at the door held securely in Quackity’s arms, bright yellow wings enveloping the kid’s body and not daring to let go.What in the fresh fuck happened?was Schlatt’s first thought at the cold, injured, barely alive boy who would have died if he stayed outside for an even longer period of time.Where were his parents? Who would let their child be in such a state like this?A Dream SMP Canon Divergent timeline where Schlatt and Quackity raise Tommy and Tubbo instead of Phil. Contains extreme canon divergent elements including my own personal headcanons for the characters shown in the story.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 240





	what was it like being lost? (I'm glad you were found)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sad over dsmp!sbi so new dynamic go brrrrrr (I haven't betrayed sbi dw) 
> 
> anyways this idea came to me and I decided to write because I absolutely love good dad schlatt. Also this has the canon dsmp ships but I'm shit at romance so they're just kinda minor here 
> 
> IM SORRY FOR THE OOC ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SCHLATT AND QUACKITY AND THE OTHERS THAT ARENT CHILDREN AAAAAA
> 
> also yes im obsessed with rewriting dsmp canon is irrelevant thanks for coming to my TED talk
> 
> warning: headcanons, canon divergent timeline, tommy angst, dad schlatt and mama quackity
> 
> that is all hope you enjoy :)

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The forest had always been dangerously calm at night. Waltzing into it, absolutely nobody would seem aware of the unknown that was capable of creeping up on them, especially hidden in the large expanse of trees sharing scarily close proximity to one another, which was an uncomfortable visual that all venturers took note of.

On a day such as this one, the forest bore a different atmosphere.

Above the trees, a sky blurred in dark gray watched the surface, it’s colours hinting at a possible storm.

Somewhere in the hazy region, a little boy was running through the forest, the outsoles of his shoes continuously smacking against the hard earth as he ran. He looked about six at the most, his figure sprinted through the massive flurries of trees that very much towered over his small form.

The boy’s thoughts were a convoluted clamor thundering in his head, doing little to ease the beating of his heart reverberating through his entire body. His vision was foggy and unfocused, all he could consciously be aware of was the trees at every step of the way.

His ceaseless breathing forced out of his mouth in timeless exhales as he ran through the forest. His legs felt thick with numbness that he could collapse at any given moment.

The strong winds akin to that of a hurricane crashed onto his body with a sense of cold. The insane amount of wind had also caused his eyes to sting.

Nevertheless the boy kept going, stepping on rocks and sticks yet keeping his body up despite often almost tripping and falling over. His knees were bleeding and covered in bruises as well as his arms and face. His lip stung with blood, and although every part of him hurt and he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep, he couldn’t afford that luxury.

His mind fixated on escape to anywhere but _there_ . He didn’t know why he ran from _there_ , he didn’t know how far he was. _But clearly not far enough._

With more and more running, less and less trees surrounded the boy, and he found himself outside of the forest, and in an unknown area with a road being the only significant thing in sight.

He sprinted along said road, clueless where it’d take him. What he realized though, was something wet atop his head. He paused his running for a moment to notice the sky suddenly darkening more than it already did.

Rain.

Truthfully, the child was never allowed outside during rainy days, he didn’t understand why, until he actually _did_ go out...which was in the current time. 

The rain started to soak his battered clothes, then, a loud noise similar to an explosion erupted across the skies.

Frightened, the boy recommenced his running, much faster than before. He needed somewhere to go, he needed somewhere to- why was there a silhouette in the distance gradually getting closer, was it him or-

Without warning, he collided.

* * *

𓅷  
  


Quackity hated whenever it was his turn to buy groceries.

Every time he went, bad luck always seemed to follow. There was a time where he encountered a lady in the store yelling at him about how he should leave the aisle because his wings were ‘not appropriate for her son to see.’ (“Why the fuck do hybrids have to deal with these putas, man I just wanted to buy food for my roommate and our child.”) Another time there was a long line that made him wait for about 3 fucking hours. He almost passed out during his walk back home. 

In conclusion, Quackity should not be tasked with anything related to shopping.

Today was more of a fever dream than anything. Quackity went to the store, bought what was needed on the list for himself, Schlatt and Tubbo, paid for it, then left.

Now Quackity was in present time, walking back home carrying two bags filled with the groceries each in each hand. His shoes clicked against the stone surface of the sidewalk, he noticed the sky start to darken.

_Shit_ . Quackity wasn’t wearing anything even suited for a storm, he was clothed in his regular dark blue shirt and black pants toppled with the signature blue beanie. (“I’ll never be caught _dead_ without it on, understand?”)

Now, Quackity _knew_ there’d be a storm, (he knew, alright?) but in his defense the weather people claimed it would start way later on in the day, not at the time where he’d be outside.

Quackity made a mental note never to trust the weather guys again. He was almost on a streak, too!

As if it’d been longer than eight minutes, the sky devolved into absolute chaos. Rain crashed against the earth, and the raging noises of lightning struck across the sky. Stronger winds picked up and caused leaves of trees to rapidly sway in its path. The gale was blowing Quackity’s shirt about, and the duck hybrid felt a shiver travel down his spine. He needed to get home fast, otherwise he’ll be coming home with soggy shoes and clothes drenched in water.

Quackity more hurriedly sauntered along the sidewalk, clutching the handles of both his bags tightly. He felt the frigid air prod at his skin, transferring a sense of chilliness throughout his entire body. His wings instinctually stretched out and hung above himself in a makeshift umbrella.

So much for a day of good luck.

Quackity huffs as he continues skimming along the path. The distance was an indistinguishable fog as a result of the lashing weather. 

So he was surprised when he heard distinct sounds of rapid footsteps — and, a figure in the distance emerging more and more into view. Said figure was bounding as if they were being chased is how Quackity made it out to be.

The duck hybrid looked on inquisitively, slowly pausing his footsteps to stare into the distance where he could spot a shadow of a person.

Getting a closer look at them, they were a boy, not younger than five years old,(also very much shorter than Quackity.) The blond colour of his hair was covered in dirt that it almost didn’t _look_ blond. The kid’s clothes were covered in dirt and water. He was headed in Quackity’s direction none the wiser of his surroundings.

Uncertain of the scenario, Quackity called out. “Hey! Kid?!”

His words fell on deaf ears when the kid crashed into him. Quackity was undoubtedly taken by surprise, bags slipping from his hands and dropping onto the now wet and slippery sidewalk, stumbling back as the kid was now effortlessly clinging onto Quackity.

Quackity at that moment realized the kid had fainted right as he collided into him. _Fuck,_ He cursed mentally, his thoughts panicked clamor. He didn’t know how to deal with this, a kid that came out of nowhere just fucking collasped into his arms, what would be the smart option to go with?

Breaking out of his panic, he decided to wrap his relatively massive wings around the child, providing any warmth he was able to for the younger. The kid was a fucking iceberg, he thought. How long had this child been outside? And, who the fuck would leave their child like that? (He felt deja vu stir in him from this whole situation.)

No time to worry about questions with no answer, he reminded himself. He had a child to save.

Quackity slowly scooped the kid up so that the younger was now situated against his chest, along with his feathery wings curled around them. He paid no heed to how soaked his own clothes were, or how irritating the lightning started to get standing under the sky.

What mattered right now is this boy’s life.

In such a quick movement, Quackity darted. He hastened his pace progressively towards their house, where the kid would be safe. He passed through trees and roads, until finally, he saw a familiar structure starting to get more apparent. _The house_ , Quackity thought with much relief. 

He spared a glance at the kid in his arms, whispering as he ran. 

“You’re gonna be safe now.”

* * *

𓃝

Schlatt frowned as he looked out the window, it was raining, pretty hard as well. He knew Quackity didn’t go out wearing something suited for this weather. That meant he had to deal with a completely soaked Quackity when the duck hybrid gets home. He was less than looking forward to that impending scenario.

Meanwhile Tubbo was sitting on the sofa playing with his bee plushie, thin transparent bee wings fluttering from his back as the brunet moved the plush around in his arms, big blue eyes content void of worries.

Schlatt couldn’t help the fond smile that made its way up his face at the sight of the younger. The child was four years old when Schlatt and Quackity found him, Tubbo had been sitting in a box lying on the street in the middle of nowhere, as if someone had left him there to fend for himself. Although the two roommates had little to no experience with kids, they took him in because hey, maybe _don’t_ leave a hybrid kid in the streets alone, thank you very much. 

Also because they’ve both had experience with the foster care system, and would not wish it on such a young hybrid. Curse the kid’s parents for abandoning him. (Schlatt always felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him thinking of Tubbo’s real parents.)

Schlatt admitted he still felt like he was not cut out to be a dad, frequently doubting himself. 

Everyday, he wonders, what would Tubbo’s life be if him and Quackity didn’t interfere with it like they did? Would the bee hybrid have lived a better life with a much stable family? He sometimes imagined Tubbo would have been found by someone else who probably had kids themselves, serving as a far better candidate. That imaginary family would’ve loved him, paid attention to him, cared for him as a family would.

_But you already do that,_ Schlatt reminded himself. _You and Quackity were against the idea of leaving a kid on the streets alone, because who would’ve helped him? The orphanage? No child should deserve that._

Faint flashbacks slivered into his mind at the mention of orphanages.

Schlatt would remember that he didn’t have to deal with this alone. Quackity also was a father figure to Tubbo, they’d parent the child and learn together was what they promised. They also had Bad and Skeppy, their next door neighbours and friends who actually have experience with kids and were more than willing to help them out. They too are young (not that young, but still considered young.) parental figures. 

They couldn’t be more appreciative for Connor and Charlie’s help as well, for the first few days Schlatt and Quackity felt the weight of parental responsibilities held upon them. Their two friends would babysit Tubbo and offer solutions when the bee hybrid’s parents were stuck. For that, Schlatt and Quackity were eternally grateful and even considered Charlie and Connor as Tubbo’s uncles. (They kind of already were, weren’t they?)

_Parenting isn’t so bad,_ Schlatt thought and oh, what a thought it is.

A loud knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts. 

The knocking was impatient and repetitive, each thump on the door akin to a loud bang caused by gunfire. If Schlatt hadn’t known any better, he would have thought it was exactly what it made itself out to be.

Schlatt moved from his place against the windowsill and hurried to the door. 

At the corner of his eye Tubbo was startled out of his play, now hugging his plush to his chest as he looked towards the direction of the door with frightened waspish blue eyes. The ram man cursed under his breath about how Quackity’s style of knocking wasn’t the best way to go. He’d have to scold him about that later.

The goat hybrid got a hold of the doorknob, twisting it. The door subsequently opened and he was greeted with a sight Schlatt was definitely not predicting. Like at all.

It was Quackity.

Of course there was nothing bad about Quackity being there, if anything he was supposed to be here, except it almost felt as if he weren’t there. 

The duck hybrid’s golden feathery wings were outstretched, which was a rare sight since Quackity never tends to reveal the true length of his wings, usually just appearing as tiny yellow wings. Said wings were seen wrapped around it’s owner and the person he was clutching in his arms. The wings almost successfully veiled them that Schlatt could have missed it. 

It was a boy, a small boy with messy blond hair that almost looked too unidentifiable to even _be_ blond. Dust and dirt clung onto the kid, clothes now stained with water presumably from the rain. 

A shadow hangs over Quackity’s face, hiding his eyes. Schlatt knew this was serious.

“Schlatt, we need to warm this kid up _immediately_.” 

Quackity’s tone was more urgent than it has ever been, and knowing him on a personal level, Schlatt could sense his roommate’s stress.

And so the man didn’t question nor respond. Instead he instantly made room to let the duck hybrid and the unidentified child in, rushing to find some blankets.

Schlatt’s heart was beating loudly in his chest as he climbed the stairs, many questions spinned in his head but no answer lingering.

_What in the fresh fuck was happening?_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> how did you like it? terrible? awesome? you never wanna see it again?
> 
> im not implying SBI as a bad family buuut, something definitely happened back there, maybe a misunderstanding? wouldn't know myself, as this is all improv writing ;)
> 
> hope you have a good day/night ily <3 /platonic


End file.
